Kirby's Adventures: Kirby gets sued
by skinnypig4
Summary: Kirby has gotten sued by Waddle-Dee! Watch and laugh at Kirby nad friends in this twisted courtroom! My first fan-fic, Woohoo!


Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Kirby... -_-  
  
Note: This is my first fan-fic! Yay! That means no flames please, as this is my first one.  
  
Kirby's Adventures: Kirby Gets Sued  
  
Waddle-doo: *Comes up to the judge and hands him some papers*  
  
Plasma Wisp: Hello everyone and welcome to the 17th annual court! I, plasma wisp, will be your judge and--  
  
Skinnypig: Woah woah woah! Hold on here, this is a courtroom not a festival.  
  
Plasma wisp: Oh sorry...O.k. then. In this corner we have the accuser, Waddle-Dee and his lawyer, Willow wisp! And in this corner--  
  
Skinnypig: I said this is a court room stupid! Not a wrestling show!  
  
Plasma wisp: Oh sorry. This time I'll get it right.  
  
Skinnypig: I hope so.  
  
Plasma wisp: ...And our defender, Kirby, with his lawyer, Knuckle Joe.  
  
Skinnypig: Thank you *sigh*  
  
Plasma wisp: Thanks *girly squeal* Kirby is being accused for eating Waddle-Dee's friends!  
  
Jury: *gasps several times*  
  
Plasma wisp: And what do you have to say about this Kirby?  
  
Kirby: It is true that I ate Waddle-Dee's buddies.  
  
Jury: *gasps again*  
  
Kirby: But I had a reason.  
  
Plasma wisp: And what may that be?  
  
Kirby: That's because I caught Waddle-Dee AND his buddies breaking crystal shards and working for that evil eye "What's His Name"  
  
Jury: *gasp* What is his name?  
  
Kirby: Hello?! Why else would I call him "What's His Name".  
  
Jury: *gasp*  
  
Plasma wisp: Is this true Skinnypig?  
  
Sknnypig: -_-' Please leave me out of this...  
  
Plasma Wisp: O.k.  
  
Willow Wisp: Hey! Kirby has no proof whatsoever!  
  
Jury: *murmurs*  
  
Willow Wisp: I'd like to call someone up onto the stage.  
  
Plasma Wisp: O.k. shoot.  
  
Willow wisp: I call up...The younger Hammer Bro  
  
Younger Hammer Brother: Why me...? *goes up to witness stand*  
  
Waddle-Doo: O.k. now put your eerrrrr.... Hammer on the bible...Good now do you swear on the holy bible to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but truth?  
  
Younger Hammer Brother: Yes...  
  
Waddle-Doo: Then go up to the stand  
  
Younger Hammer Brother: I am on the stage!  
  
Waddle-Doo: ^_^ ' I knew that...!  
  
Skinnypig: This is hopeless...  
  
Willow Wisp: O.k. Did you see Waddle-Dee and his buddies playing in the yard?  
  
Younger Hammer Brother: Yeees...  
  
  
  
Willow Wisp: Did you see Kirby eat everybody except Waddle-Dee?   
  
Younger Hammer Brother: Umm... No?  
  
Willow Wisp: No lying!  
  
Younger Hammer Brother: I want my lawyer!  
  
Dum-Dum: Hello, I'm your lawyer!  
  
Younger Hammer Brother: Ahhh! I give up! I did see him! He ate the things!!  
  
Willow Wisp: Ha!  
  
Plasma Wisp: But we know that already. What's your point?  
  
Willow Wisp: It's coming. Now, Younger Hammer Brother, did you see ANY of the waddles carrying ANY stolen crystal shards?  
  
Younger Hammer Brother: Uh... Is this a trick question?  
  
Willow Wisp: Yes, I mean no!  
  
Younger Hammer Brother: Um.. No, they were all playing normally...  
  
Jury: *gasps*  
  
Skinnypig: Enough with the gasping, please?  
  
Jury: *gasp*  
  
Skinnypig: Never mind... -_-  
  
Plasma Wisp: Oh my! It looks like the case is closed.  
  
Willow Wisp: Yay! Waddle-dee, we won!  
  
Waddle-Dee: Huh! Sorry I was asleep...We won...O.o...WE WON!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Willow Wisp: Eeerrrrr......Uuuuhhhh...are you o.k. Waddle-Dee?  
  
Waddle-Dee: *Manaical laughter* Of course! @_@  
  
Kirby: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!  
  
Knuckle Joe: Wait! I have proof of the defendants thruth.  
  
Plasma-Wisp: O.K. shoot  
  
Knuckle Joe: Okely Dokely! *takes a gun and shoots Plasma Wisp, Waddle-Doo and Willow Wisp before the guards take him away* Hee! Hee! Hee!  
  
Kirby: Oh no! Now I'm definetly busted...But wait! I have an idea!  
  
Snow Bros. Senior: I will be the new judge now...Yes Kirby what do you want?  
  
Kirby: O.K. one second *Leaves the court*  
  
½ an hour later  
  
Kirby: *comes back with a Nintendo 64, a T.V., a VCR and Kirby: The Crystal Shards* There, now watch *Turns on Nintendo, Game starts*  
  
Snow Bros. Senior: Oohhh, I should try this once.  
  
Kirby: *Starts playing until he gets to a certain part of the game* Now watch. *On the game, it shows Waddle-Dee and his buddies break crystals and take the shards, hiding rhe shards in a sack and start playing in the backyard like nothing* See see!!!  
  
Jury: *gasps*  
  
Snow Bros Senior.: Then the case is closed...Kirby wins.  
  
Kirby: Yay!!!  
  
Waddle-Dee: Noooooo!!  
  
Cheezy Factor: Maximum! Hahaha, I'm obsessed with cheese!  
  
THE END 


End file.
